In an attempt to improve the accuracy with which the diagnosis of myocardial infraction is made in those patients undergoing cardiac surgical procedures an improved method for analyzing serum samples for LD-1/LD-2 ratio in serum as index of MI to eliminate the problem of spurious results due to hemolysis associated with a cardiopulmonary bypass.